User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Monthly Update Blog - The Progression
|-|Introduction= Yeah, I ended up flat-out skipping an update blog because of a mix of being busy and being lazy. I figure I'll just roll with it though, since "monthly" sounds more commonly acceptable than "fortnightly" (though I still think "fortnightly" is an excellent word), and I'll be much less likely to have nothing to talk about if I'm covering month-long intervals. The next update will be at the very beginning of November, just to make things a little neater from thereon out. However, to make up for the lack of a final fortnightly update, I can promise that this update is going to be packed with a lot more content than the last two. Not just because it's covering more time, but because a lot has happened recently, including multiple things that concern Cytus and this Wiki. So, let's get right into it! |-|I did something= This happened. Alright, for context, I haven't been able to increase my score on this song for two and a half years; not since I desperately spammed my way to a low-TP 940k back during the Cytus Wiki Championships in 2014. This score was achieved without any spam, not even during the double rush near the end, which used to be so difficult for me. I know that a lot of you will find this score to be unimpressive, but taking into account how low my reflexes and stamina have been and still are, I can say without hesitation that this is one of my greatest achievements, on par with the likes of my Purified MM. And the funny thing is, I got this score on the day before I started my Cytabi. Yeah, I already surmounted what is perhaps my strongest vendetta in Cytus before even starting the regimen that was designed to make me better at the game. Ain't that something. |-|My Cytabi= Well obviously, despite improving my CN0 score, I'm still going on with my Cytabi. The whole point of it is to continue improving on songs until I've TP 100ed them, after all. Now, the question is: will I keep my Cytabi going until I've completely perfected the game? Probably not. After all, there's not a single person who's perfected Cytus yet, (at least not to my knowledge; feel free to correct me) and I doubt just playing five songs every week will enable me to surpass every other Cylien out there. How far will I go with this, then? Probably just until I'm satisfied. Being able to MM the likes of L2B by the end of it would be ideal, though knowing me, if I've gotten that far, I'll probably keep going until I've at least MMed everything else, as well. As for my progress so far, it's been going quite well for me. It's been a nice mix of simple and brutal, so I have my work cut out for me, but I'm not leaping over massive hurdles with every new song I choose. I'm sure things will get harder as I chip away at the amount of re-TP 100s I have to acquire, though I hope to have improved considerably by the time I've swept away most of the easier achievements. And no, I don't intend to only play Cytus during my Cytabi sessions. I intend to grind out more difficult pieces like CN0 and the new L2 chart during my off time, which might cause me to improve my scores on them, but hey, I never said that improving outside of the Cytabi was forbidden. |-|Difficulty Charts= Yup, I'm digging this topic out of its grave again. I haven't set any of my ideas regarding this matter in stone yet, though my primary goal is to provide a broad outline to help new players discern easier and harder Level 9 songs. I emphasized "broad" there for a very good reason - I feel like what made the old difficulty charts so controversial was how specific we tried to make them. As things are now, I feel like we only need to go as high as Level 12. That is, four divisions of difficulty, and then possibly a fifth category for Level 9s that could afford to be demoted. (e.g. Precipitation II) These new levels would still probably be pretty broad in themselves, (Level 12 would probably include everything between FD and FD2) though keep in mind that the point of these new levels is not to objectively evaluate the difficulty of each song, because each player will obviously have different songs that they excel in, and others that they struggle in. My intention is simply to provide a loose guide to help players distinguish between songs like Biotonic and L2B, nothing more or less. ...Although I know as soon as I call Gatorix harder than Masquerade or some sh*t, y'all are still gonna start debating, so why am I even bothering to play the noble intentions card- |-|The Miscellaneous Section= I know you're waiting for the inevitable explanation as to why I postponed this update blog for so long, but forget about that for now, because I want to brag about my new bird. Yeah, I mentioned last update that I might be getting a bird soon, and now I have that bird, and he's freakin' awesome. His name is Kai, (which isn't a Japanese name like you might be thinking, but rather Hawaiian) and I've had him for around three weeks now. Progress on getting him to like me is still kinda slow, though I can get him to perch on my finger and even my shoulder with relative ease now. He's also really bloody loud during the morning, so I essentially no longer require an alarm clock. Aside from that, things have been busy, but well. I'm on a week-long break from school now, though in the week before that, I had four assignments due, which makes my lateness in posting this blog at least a little justified. I'm quite enjoying all of my courses though, so I'm not upset with the workload. As an added note before I wrap up this section along with this blog, I just recently got my first pair of glasses. ("recently" meaning I was writing the rest of this update while going to get them) I'll probably only wear them occasionally, since my perscription isn't that high at all, though they still look quite nice, and they're both lightweight and durable - qualities I highly appreciate in pretty much anything I wear or use. |-|That's a wrap= That'll about do it for this update. Just remember: happy waifu, happy laifu. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts